Hypnosis Technique
Directory: Techniques → Supportive techniques |user = Master Roshi Fortuneteller Baba General BlueDragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, 2009 King Kai Denise Shawn Jimmy Hawkins Kaylah Katherine Michael James Maria Shaun Danielle Zesmond Kayla Kelly Melissa Marie Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, 2007 Super Buu Mega Buu Hell Fighter 17 Android 17|class = Supportive Techniques|color = & or |similar = Babidi's Mind Control Para Para Boogie Sleepy Boy Technique}}The Hypnosis Technique (催眠の術, Saimin no Jutsu) is used to hypnotize and control the mind of the target. Overview The technique is used by Fortuneteller Baba to confuse a policeman by staring into his eyes in an anime filler, making him let Konkichi speak with Goku about his bank-robbery innocence. The technique is used by Baba's brother Master Roshi (disguised as Jackie Chun) when he fought Man-Wolf in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Man-Wolf could not turn back to a human because Roshi destroyed the moon with a MAX Power Kamehameha to return Great Ape Goku to normal during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Master Roshi uses the Hypnosis Technique on Man-Wolf to convince him that Krillin's head is the moon. The Hypnosis Technique works and Man-Wolf turns back to a human. In Dragon Ball Z, Super Buu use this technique without telekinesis what Babidi has steal the DNA cells from Kaylah 500 years ago, and he's using with his glowing pink eyes and voice to paralysis technique with hands and fingers (the most like a puppeteer and dark puppet master) to control Denise, Kaylah, Mary, Danielle and Kayla like a puppet by his absorption goo part attracted into his female victims nerve system functions and skin in the back of their necks as he's going after the Spencer family as he's used this technique in order to capture and imprison her. In Dragon Ball GT, Hell Fighter 17 uses this technique to brainwash Android 17, who himself briefly uses it on Android 18 before fusingwith Hell Fighter 17. The Para Brothers have their own version of this technique which takes the form of a hypnotic dance that forces a target to dance along with the user. Variations * Sleepy Boy Technique - A variation that utilizes hypnosis to put the target to sleep, which Master Roshi utilizes against Goku in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Video Games Appearances In the video game Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, General Blue uses hypnosis to brainwash Octopapa and makes him take part at his battle against Goku. In Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, King Kai uses this technique to oblige Vegeta to tell him jokes. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears as a customizable Super Skill under the name Lullaby Punch and can be obtained wishing to Shenron for more Super Skills. Trivia * In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, when used by a Future Warrior with Male Voice Option 8 (which is actually the voice of Curtis Arnott/Takahata101, voice of Team Four Star's Nappa from the Dragon Ball Z: Abridged online parody series) he will shout "Cat Loves Food! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!".26 ** The singing of Cat Loves Food as a lullaby for the Lullaby Punch is a reference to a cat food jingle done by Yamcha to make money in the Dragon Ball Z: Abridged series which is mentioned and featured during the shows parody of the Android Saga. ** Super Buu can use this technique with his glowing eyes: it can be used for various purposes such as controlling targets by entering their body, rendering a target unconscious, absorbing energy from a distance, and detonating if needed. Gallery RoshiHypnosis.png|Hypnosis Technique 250-29.jpg|Super Buu used his absorption techniques on Gotenks and Piccolo and hypnotize Kayla with his glowing pink eyes and voice BabaHypnosis.png|Baba uses a Hypnosis Technique on a policeman New05.jpg|Android 18 is hypnotized SleepyBoy2.png|Jackie Chun prepares a hypnosis technique ChunHypnosis.Ep.027.png|Jackie Chun uses the Sleepy Boy hypnosis technique on Goku Danielle Johnson is the wife of Shaun Spencer and the loving mother of Zesmond and Kayla 2 3 2.png|Danielle is hypnotized by Super Buu 15123110147785_2.png|Kaylah is hypnotized by Mega Buu and Super Buu 15123110147785_2.png|Kayla is hypnotized by Super Buu References # ↑ Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, 2009 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, 2007 # ↑ Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Supportive Techniques